Two Tear Drops
by crittle247
Summary: This takes after "Into the Moonless Night" what Jesse was thinking and feeling about everything. Please read and review.


Two Tear Drops  
By: 4christ247  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to whoever  
owns  
  
"Mutant X,"  
  
Spoilers: This takes after "Into the Moonless Night" what Jesse was  
thinking and feeling about everything.  
  
Note: I hear this song called "Two Tear Drops" And for some reason gave  
me the idea for this story. So I hope you guys like this  
  
Sitting in her room, Jesse cried. He missed her so much, and only one day had passed. It was like he was trapped in a nightmare that won't let him wake up. Ever since his life want down hill, his mine has been re-living the last few hours. Like he's been stuck in a endless loop, that he wish could just all end. But once again he was pulled back to that endless pain...  
  
When Emma died, he died as well. Seeing her face on last time, as the doctors pulled a sheet over her lifeless body, declaring her dead. He repressed the tears that threaten to flow. Shalimar was doing the complete opposite. Her face was red from crying, that you can not miss. Brennan was tying to comfort her. But how can you comfort someone , when your best friend just died. Jesse couldn't believe what was happening. 'She can't be dead.' His mind kept saying. But before he could break down into a million pieces, he realized that Adam was still missing.  
  
As they got back to Sanctuary, Jesse went strait to the computers, hopping that he could get a fix on Adam's signal. But as time past, he was slowly losing all hope. He could hear Shalimar and Brennan talking in Emma's room. Oh how he wished that he could be in there. Because now, it was the closest he can get to her. Suddenly there was a loud noise that snapped Jesse back to reality. The computer picked up on Adam's signal. Maybe there was some hope still left in this mess.  
  
But in hopping to find their missing leader, they found their enemy instead. Their pain was replaced with anger and hatred. Eckhart was back in their lives. Of course with all the pain, emotion, and a new person walking into their lives, tempters were at the breaking point. Either it was the fight for leadership or just wanting to give up, Brennan snapped. Getting himself kidnapped. Now they had to stop Eckhart, save Brennan, find Adam, trust Lexa, and deal with Emma's death. It was just to much to handle.  
  
But of course they had saved Brennan and killed the bad guy. Putting a stop to Eckhart once and for all. But Adam was still missing. When Eckhart had showed them Adam's ring, all hopes of finding him was gone.  
  
High upon the mountain, on a cliff looking over everything, is were tow names in craved. Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse sat by the little memorial they had made. No one talking, the just sat there thinking about the good old times. About ten minuets of sitting, Shalimar got up and put Emma's ring next to her name.  
  
But the pain was to much for Jesse. He once again lost somebody he truly loved. It seemed everyone he loves get taken away from him, Tony, Amanda and now Emma. How many people must die before he finds the right one. Before he new it, tears were streaming down his face. Jesse quickly got up and headed down the mountain before anyone could stop him.  
  
When Shalimar saw Jesse get up and when she saw the tears, she started to head his way. But someone stopped her. She looked down to see Brennan holding her arm, "He'll be ok." Shalimar looked back into the direction where she saw Jesse last. A few moments of just staring into the distance, she let herself fall into Brennan's arms and cried.  
  
Jesse did not know where he was going, all he knew was this was to much for him to handle. Before all of this happened he was the happiest he has ever been. But that's all gone now. He had stopped at a closed door, not sure if wanted to go in. His hand touched the doorknob and the door slowly opened. Before he new it he was on the floor looking though Emma's photo albums...  
  
He smiled at the different memories the pictures showed. One picture was of himself and Emma inside the helix, with Emma in the pilots set. The picture was taken right before Emma did her first flit test. He smiled. Emma had scared the living daylights out him and he almost lost breakfast. It's hard to get sick in that thing, Emma managed to prove that you can.  
  
The next one was, to much to Jesse's surprise, was a picture she swore that she'll destroyed. It was of Jesse in his pajamas with hair going in different directions, with a cup of coffee in both hands, yawing. It was one of those pictures that can be used as blackmail.  
  
Flipping though the pictures, he realized that most of them was of him, which got him thinking. Did she have some feelings for him? Because he always loved her. But he'll never know now.  
  
He just sat there crying. Crying for the woman he loved and lost. Crying for the man that was like his father. Crying for the tow people who meant the world to him. He cried for never telling Emma how much he cared for her.  
  
Jesse walked to the ocean. The moon was out and its reflection danced on the water. Holing a picture in his hand, Jesse looked out upon the water as small waves crashed by his feet. He looked at the picture. Adam's and Emma's face was on it, with three words on the bottom "Will be missed." He slowly let go of it. The picture floated down and hit the water. And with each wave, the picture floated farter and farther away.  
  
Oh the ocean's a little bit bigger  
Tonight, two more teardrops  
Somebody cried, one of them happy  
One of them bluer than blue. The tide  
Goes out and the tide comes in.  
Someday they'll be teardrops again  
Release in a moment of pleasure  
Or a moment of pain. Then they drift  
on down and caught a ride to the sea  
Two Teardrops  
  
Fin 


End file.
